Insomnia
by TheHarryDude
Summary: He can't sleep. He gets nightmares. Is he human?


**Have you ever felt unable to sleep? Whatever you try, you just can't sleep! Almost everyone must have had this once. But what if it goes to a greater extent? You don't get sleep, but you have nightmares. What would that be called? What would you do all night? Here is a story, which takes you to a new world of Insomnia.  
**_  
__ I was running, fast and swift. Eluding from what, I didn't know. But I was running. There were doors around me. But my fear won over my curiosity of opening them. So I ran, without looking back. Was there anyone behind me? I didn't know, neither wanted to. I was in a corridor or something. It was pitch dark, except for a light coming out of nowhere. I ran straight for the light. I was suffocating in here. And then, I tripped. On what but? The floor was deserted. I fell with my nose down. It pained. Just then I realized the floor was kind of weird. It seemed wrongly alig_n_ed and...Wait, what I was doing observing floors?! I had to run! I got up and continued. My nose was bleeding by now. And then...  
BANG  
I hit an invisible wall. WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING! I couldn't go any further. I tried kicking it but that only proved ill for my toes. Great. I looked around. "Oh look, more doors" I thought to myself. But then my eyes noticed a special door. Unique, it seemed. It was different from all others. Seemed as if it was made of a different wood. I could see light coming out from its corners. But this definitely wasn't the light I was following. Its handle...wait, it didn't have one. I examined it from top to bottom. There was something printed in the middle of it. I tried reading it.  
|M|A|T|T|H|E|W|  
The hell? That was my name! How was my name here, I did not even have the remotest idea. My name being on such a weird place really freaked me out. There was a cross. That cross against my name gave me the creeps. What did it mean? I touched the cross. "Aaagh." I cried. It burned. I immediately withdrew my hand. Gosh. I ran from that place. There was no invisible wall now. I didn't turn back. I ran and ran and suddenly everything was dark. There was no floor. Like, everything just vanished into a void, swept away so fast that no one could have noticed. Everything was black again. "Black is the new best thing I hate after Justin Beiber," I thought to myself. And the next moment, I was falling, to where I didn't know. My stomach churned. I was falling too fast. __  
__THUD_  
I crashed on a floor, my own bedroom's floor, to be exact. My bed was there and I had probably just fallen from it. My room was a total mess. Curtains were ripped apart, my bed sheet torn. There was a red stain on it. What would come to your mind when you saw a red stain after having the most horrifying possible dream ever? Definitely not ketchup. I went to the bathroom (or what looked like bathroom to me; my vision was blurred) and looked up my face in the mirror. My nose! It wasn't bleeding but it looked hurt. Right then I noticed my hands; the burning sensation had prevailed, but how? I was in my room all the time. I wasn't even asleep. I knew that inside me. And I rarely get sleep nowadays. My eyes had dark circles under them and I felt exhausted. Head ache was another thing. I still remembered the nightmare. How does one have nightmare without sleeping? And how can a nightmare turn out to be a badass reality? What's happening to me? _Why me?  
_ Insomnia. This thing was killing me. It suddenly started a fortnight ago and is prevailing since. I rarely used to have it before. I was used to of sound sleeps where I didn't have to sit like a freak most of the night waiting for a sleep that probably hates coming to me. (Don't ask me how 'sleep' can hate me. Believe me, it does) and then this nightmare where I am stranded in a corridor. I am 19 years old, studying in St. Xavier's college. My name is Coleman, Matthew Coleman. I am fairly tall with a height nearly 5'8". I like to work out so I have a pretty good physique. My parents died in a car crash, or so was I told. I live with my caretaker, Nathan Bryan. He is a strong man. He likes watching TV a lot, mostly of which consists news channels. He makes all our food. He even helps me in studies. Sometimes he acts strange, I don't know why. But he is like family. We live in a fairly good house in Hillsborough, North Carolina.

"Nathan!" I ran downstairs screaming his name. I was so freaked out after the nightmare that I wanted to see him badly! "Nathan where are you?" I searched for him in the Drawing room, then the Kitchen but he wasn't in either. Then I saw him sitting in the balcony on a chair with his back to me. I went near him and accidently bumped into the chair. He fell down.  
"Oh god. Sorry" I said.  
I went to pick him. I pulled his arm hoping he would pick up the rest of his body himself. But he wasn't trying to get up. I turned his face.

I looked in his face, it was white as lily, cold as frost, and hard as graven stone. Immobile he lay there. Killed, murdered. My life seemed lost even then, I felt solitude. Mere words could not have depicted the pain I bore.

I noticed a few scars on his face, and some pretty big ones' on his back. Who had done all this? Who had killed him? And I couldn't get a second more to think about it, when I blacked out.

_"No…NO. Please don't kill me. PLEASE!" cried a man's voice. The distant sound of footsteps grew even as he breathed. He could see me, a simple yet deadly boy. I could see him, all scared. He had nowhere to flee. And it seemed as if fighting back was the last thing he wanted to do. He cornered himself to a wall, secretly hoping the minute chances of somebody reaching there to help him, as in movies. But no one came…  
He was alone. "HELP ME!" he screamed. His voice was heard b__**y**__ none but me. Out of the other corner I came into view. His fear doubled when he saw the knife I so tightly gripped in my hand. He backed but eventually hit the wall. I_ _lifted up my knife-hand, ready to strike.  
"Please…" My hand went down with a strong blow on his back. Too late I realized that the man was Nathan. And the moment I came to my senses, I realized, that the boy who killed Nathan, was none other but me, Matt. _


End file.
